The invention relates to a container having a safety closure, especially a container of glass, metal or plastic for pharmaceutical preparations or chemicals, which can be opened for removal of the contents or closed by pressing into the tubular neck of the container a stopper which has a disk limiting the depth to which the stopper can be inserted and serving for grasping with the fingers.
Containers with safety closures serve especially for containing potentially harmful or toxic substances, i.e., chemicals, cleaning agents, cosmetics, drugs and the like, which must be made inaccessible to children. These containers, therefore, must serve not only for proper storage of their contents, but must also prevent small children from opening the container and being harmed by eating or touching the contents thereof. On the other hand, the removal of the contents must be able to be accomplished quickly and easily by an authorized person instructed in the use of the safety closure, so that the closure will actually be used and not laid aside after the container is first opened or replaced with a common stopper that is easier to use. Since safety closures serve essentially for the protection of children, they are also referred to as "child-proof" closures.
A wide variety of closures has been proposed for the purpose set forth above. In the case of screw caps for drug vials, for example, one type is commonly used in which the closure consists of the screw cap proper and a turning cap surmounting the screw cap which is urged by resilient elements to a position in which it will not engage the screw cap when rotated in the opening direction, i.e., it slips, so that the vial remains closed by the screw cap. However, the turning cap can be forced against the action of the resilient elements into a position in which it engages the screw cap, thus making it possible to unscrew the latter. On the other hand, closures using stoppers retained by friction have been rendered child-safe by constructing the stopper such that it cannot be grasped directly by the hand, and a tool for the extraction of the stopper is provided in a recess in a button surmounting the stopper. This tool is formed on a ring which is injection molded integrally with the stopper and attached to it by easily broken connectors, the ring serving simultaneously in this case as a so-called originality seal (DE-PS No. 20 35 747). This closure has proven effective in its safety function. It has been found disadvantageous, however, that, once the container has been opened, the ring with the integral tool is no longer attached to the closure and therefore it can be lost.